¿Cupido se puede enamorar?
by Nelly Kavinsky
Summary: Dicen que el amor duele, o que es maravilloso, que es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida pero sobre todo…. ¿Cupido se puede enamorar? Dedicado a PAME PAREDES


**¿Cupido se puede enamorar?**

**By: Nelly Everdeen**

_Sinopsis:_ _Dicen que el amor duele, o que es maravilloso, que es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida pero sobre todo…._

_¿Cupido se puede enamorar?_

_Simbología:_

-diálogos-

"suposiciones"

Historia narrada

**One-shot: ¿Cupido se puede enamorar?**

Bienvenidos a mi mundo. Si soy Cupido no, no tengo alas ni arco ni flecha, eso es muy tonto, forzar el amor por medio de un arco y flecha. Yo creo que el amor se basa por medio de un sentimiento puro y de corazón. Yo doy mis "Flechazos" (a si es como la gente les dice) a base de consejos, ya sea por rupturas o por conquistar a alguien. El club de Cupido, ahí estamos los que somos capaces de reunir y conquistar a las personas. A mí me recurre la mayoría de la gente, hace 2 años me nombraron "la hija de Eros" por mis infinitas "conquistas". Y hace 2 años rompí la regla de oro, ¿Cuál es esa?, Dicen que el amor duele, o que es maravilloso, que es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida pero sobre todo…. ¿Cupido se puede enamorar?, fácil esa pregunta va relacionada con la regla de "oro". No enamorarse, y ¿quién me hechizo con sus encantos? Nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li.

El motivo por el cual no debemos enamorarnos, es por que tendríamos la facilidad de conquistarlos, "Trabajamos para hacer, no para tener" ese es nuestro lema. A él lo he visto con muchas chicas, hace mucho que no tiene novias, cuando entramos a la escuela, es decir los primeros días, salía con cientos de chicas.

Ahora eso no pasa de: te lanzo una sonrisa o un beso por el aire, y te guiño el ojo. Es obvio que lo que hay entre el yo es una gran barrera que jamás se podrá destruir. Me encamino hacia el club de Cupido y en el camino me encuentro con mi mejor amiga:

-Hola Sakura- Si me llamo Kinomoto Sakura voy en segundo de preparatoria y… un momento, sueno como uno de esos personajes de anime-manga. Hasta ya puedo escuchar la música de fondo. Bueno sigamos.

-Hola Tomoyo- Ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga (creo que eso lo deje en claro ¿no?, es que ya lo repetí 2 veces) y prima. La envidio mucho, pues ella tiene la posibilidad de enamorarse cuando quiera, y ella ya encontró al amor de su vida. Hiragizawa Eriol es su novio, es un buen chico.

-Tomoyo nos vemos al rato me citaron urgentemente en el club de Cupido-

-Tienes una nueva "Conquista"-

-No, al parecer hay un problema no se de que sea, iré a ver-

-Hasta luego Sakurita, por cierto hoy Eriol viene por mi ¿no vienes con nosotros?-

-No gracias, tal vez yo también tarde mucho- Era mentira. Lo que pasa es que cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se juntan no dejan de burlarse de lo despistada que soy.

Créanme no se siente nada bonito. Me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude visualice la puerta y entre. Vi a todos muy callados y hable:

-¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que Chiharu va a dejar su puesto por desobedecer las reglas- Chiharu es la vicepresidenta del club, ella también tiene mucha fama pero…un momento.

-¿Qué hizo Chiharu?

-Ella se ha enamorado de un chico…eso no es lo peor salen juntos, presidenta Sakura nos haría el honor de quitarle su alas- Como ya les había dicho no teníamos alas, pero estas eran un collar que colgábamos para identificarnos entre todos, para visualizarnos como cupidos. Yo colgaba las alas doradas por ser la "Hija de eros" Chiharu llevaba las doradas y los demás llevaban las blancas.

-Esperen un momento-dije yo- Creo que tanto como Chiharu hay demasiados aquí que también están enamorados- Lo dije por mí, pero por lo que veo si tenía razón había demasiadas caras espantadas-creo que debemos de cambiar un poco la regla-vi caras con luces en los ojos vaya, ¿En realidad le hacía falta el amor?-podemos enamorarnos, pero no conquistarlos ya que sería muy fácil, ello/as nos deberán conquistar sin la ayuda de ninguno de nosotros, en cuanto no haya ningún Cupido mas-suspire-todo esto se acabara, de acuerdo.

Creo que la idea pareció rara pero buena no podía adivinar ninguna de las expresiones en su cara, así que Chiharu hablo:

-Pero si no hay cupidos ¿Quién se encargara de hacer parejas ahora?-

-Yo creo que -hablo Rika puesto número 3 entre los cupidos, ¿famosa?, si por que tenía opiniones demasiadas maduras para su edad- el amor nace de un sentimiento puro, no por medio de rosas ni chocolates es decir; eso le da un avance pero… para conquistar no necesitan nuestra ayuda, que sean ellos mismos y descubran la aventura-vaya este chica me sorprende mas y mas.

Todos en el salón estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Rika, y la mía pero antes había que aclarar algo.

-Un momento, nadie se debe de enterar de esta nueva regla, uhm como me expreso; ello/as solo se pueden enterar de que están libres para el amor, pero no podemos decir "oye tu me gustas me podrías conquistar"-escuche muchas risas por la "suposición" que hice-eso le quitaría la aventura ¿no creen?-sonreí, un de acuerdo se escucho de los labios de todos.

Salí a toda prisa de ahí, sentía como todo un peso se liberaba de mi, soy feliz podía ser libre de enamorarme al menos eso o sea ya podía pero… creo que él no querría estar conmigo, de pronto choque contra uno de los futbolistas, acababan de salir del entrenamiento.

-Fíjate por donde caminas "Cupido" ¿no por eso tienes alas?

El tiro mis cosas, y si, me enoje bastante pero me dispuse a recoger mis libros cuando me levante me di cuenta de que no traía mi collar _hay no puede ser._

-¿Se te perdió esto?-Una voz muy conocida hablo tras de mí, era Shaoran Li cargaba mi collar de alas.

-Muchas gracias pensé que lo había perdido, me llamo Kinomoto Sakura mucho gusto- ja que creían que iba actuar como a una quinceañera e iba a tartamudear y me iba a ruborizar pues no.

-Ya sé quién eres, mucho gusto mi nombre es Li Shaoran-

-Yo también se quién eres-sonreí hubo un silencio de 1 minuto así que decidí hablar-creo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, mejor no te distraigo más nos vemos luego Li-me gire y el tomo mi mano.

-No espera yo…podría-

-Debí suponerlo ¿Quién es la chica?-

-¿Qué?-vi su cara de desconcierto pero si era lo que quería ¿no?

-Si, a que chica quieres conquistar, para poderte ayudar-

-No, yo no busco chicas desde hace ya 2 años, quería invitarte a tomar un café, para conocernos-

-Oh claro entonces te espero-sonreí

-¿Para qué?-otra vez esa cara de desconcierto

-No te irás con el traje del entrenamiento ¿o sí?

-Lo siento se me había olvidado espera.

Lo espere, y juntos fuimos a tomarnos un café, no la pasamos realmente bien y me pregunto que si podíamos ser amigos, eso me alegro un poco aunque debía de acostumbrarme a la realidad.

Nuestra amistad duro muchos meses, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común con él, éramos los mejores amigos creí que podría realmente ser su novia hasta que iba en su búsqueda un día y las esperanzas se me acabaron ese día.

_Flash back_

_Salimos de clases fui en busca de Shaoran pues habíamos quedado de vernos hoy para ir a comer. Me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca así que fui hacia allá. Me acerque a la puerta estaba entreabierta pero oí la voz de Shaoran y alguien más al parecer era Yamasaki._

_-¿Estas enamorado?_

_-Pues… si_

_-¿Y desde cuándo?_

_-Desde…_

_No pude oír nada mas pues ya me había echado a correr, no podía ser yo esa chica, pues se estaba viendo con Meiling y supuse que era ella, al fin todas mis posibilidades se habían ido a la basura._

_Fin del Flashback._

Se acercaba el baile del 14 de febrero pues en la escuela se prepara un baile. En esos bailes nosotros los cupidos éramos eternamente agradecidos y hacían la fiesta en honor a nosotros.

En el baile a mi me tocaba cantar, ya solo faltaba una semana yo no sabía qué hacer.

Pasaron los días y llego la fiesta, todo estaba tan hermoso y decorado por nosotros, empezaron a llegar los alumnos pero no veía a Shaoran, era mi turno de descanso así que fui a buscarlo. De repente me arrepentí de ello, frente a mis ojos estaba Shaoran sosteniendo un anillo muy hermoso y enfrente estaba Meiling, parecían felices. No lo quería creer así que me acerque para oír a escondidas, ya había llegado un poco tarde solo alcance a oír el **Sí** que dijo Meiling. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, así que me aleje pero no iba a llorar, al contrario me tenía que alegrar por Shaoran, por su felicidad. Pasaron unas horas y él me vio y se acerco a mí, yo estaba tomando un poco de agua, tenía mucha sed, tenía que afrontar la verdad con él.

-Te vez hermosa-me dijo Shaoran, pero eso no me iba a hacer sonrojar como antes.

-Gracias.- no hablaba así que como siempre inicie la conversación- y… que tal la fiesta.

-Podríamos hablar afuera.

-Claro- Nos encaminamos al jardín de la escuela, sabía que me iba a decir lo de Meiling así que tengo que ser fuerte para afrontar las cosas.

-Felicidades-hable yo, ya se me adelante demasiado, pero mientras más rápido menos dolor.

-¿De qué?-Puso una cara de confusión.

-Pues de tu nueva novia

-¿De mi nueva que…?

-Sí, de Meiling, te vi a ella y a ti sostener un anillo

-Y… te alegra

-Pues…yo-no sabía que decir, siempre odie las mentiras pero esta no será la excepción así que guarde silencio

-Ella no es mi novia, solo le estaba mostrando el anillo que le iba a regalar a la persona que si así desea lo llevara puesto

-Ahh ya veo supongo que será una chica muy afortunada, o una que me pidió consejos para ti, pero no te puedo mentir Shaoran la idea no me gusta y no me pidas explicaciones en este momento no las quiero dar- me entestecí, ya no lo podía ocultar mas

-Sakura te entenderé si no me quieres hablar después de esto pero te lo tengo que decir. Puedes mandar a miles de chicas a conquistarme y coquetearme, puedo rechazar a esas mil chicas, porque mi corazón solo pertenece a una y eso es desde dos años atrás, cuando vi a una chica muy hermosa entrar en la escuela cuando la vi inscribirse al club de Cupido, cuando veía a esa chica hermosa sonreír al momento en que veía a una pareja de enamorados, cuando se que esa chica eres tú.

Te amo Sakura Kinomoto

-Shaoran me has dejado sin palabras que yo…

-Lo sabía, sabía que no me aceptarías, pero me alegra de que te hayas enterado de mis sentimientos, te comprenderé si dejas de…

-Te amo

-¿Qué?

-Me habrías oído si no estuvieras abriendo tu bocota pero lo diré mil veces si me lo pides. Te amo, te amo, te amo Shaoran Li.

-Entonces-me dio una galleta en forma de oso-muérdelo-lo mordí justo a la mitad cuando sentí algo duro, de repente shaoran tomo mi mano-me harías el favor de ser mi novia-fije mi vista en la galleta y vi que se asomaba el anillo que le mostro Shaoran a Meiling.

-Con mucho gusto.- en ese momento nos besamos, en verdad no creí que esto pasaría pero como dije antes tenía que afrontarme a la realidad y mi realidad es Shaoran, de verdad quería seguir ahí con él, pero me separe en el momento en que oí que anunciaban el baile en el cual yo iba a cantar-Lo siento me tengo que ir.

-Te veo adentro, todavía queda una fiesta de la cual tú y yo tenemos que ser parte-le sonreí.

Fui hacia el escenario y me dispuse a dar unas palabras antes de cantar.

-Esta canción está dedicado a las personas enamoradas, feliz 14 de febrero, por que los cuentos de hadas si existen.

**Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale.**

Podría decir miles de palabras, pero este no es el momento.

**Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around**

Porque si, hoy fue un cuento de hadas. Donde fui una persona diferente

**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**

La magia existe y si ella existe el amor también puede.

**Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you ****make**** everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah**

¿Que si Cupido se puede enamorar? No puedo decir que es un sí o si es un no, porque desde este momento yo he dejado de ser una.

**Ohh...  
Ohh...  
Yeah  
Ohh Ohh  
Today was a fairytale**

¿Fin?, los finales no existen, aun así mas allá de la muerte, nuestra historia sigue continuando no puedo decir que seguirá una historia feliz o que nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, el destino nos define, y si, se enfrentaran los problemas pero es momento de preparar nuestro escudo.

**Notas de autora: He venido aquí con un One-shot que espero y les guste y sea de su agrado, nos leemos en el próximo One-shot **

**Atte. Nelly Everdeen**


End file.
